


[Podfic of] Artificial

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cybernetics, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Damianos, perhaps intelligent enough to sense danger even without his systems online, remained silent in obnoxiously faux submission. A child could see his frustration, the tension in his muscled limbs enough to make even his heavy, dead arm twitch. He kept his eyes demurely lowered. He looked, for a moment, almost human in the low light, the flicker of sweat on one arm nearly as bright as the metal on the other.“Perhaps he’s defective,” suggested Guion. “Without the cybernetic processing, he can’t understand us.”





	[Podfic of] Artificial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Artificial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803526) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



 

Title: Artificial

Fandoms: Captive Prince

pairing: Damen/Laurent

Author: novembersmith

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid 

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Electronaut by VNV Nation

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Artificial.mp3)Time 38:44

 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
